A Night At The Bar
by Reni-Maniac
Summary: Sorry, no summary. This is just some drabble about sth that could happen any place any time. Oh, and it's not the night of the coin toss!


Disclaimer no.1: The usual. No one you know is mine.

Disclaimer no.2: The line _'she's a five foot ten in cat-suit and bambi eyes'_ is from the Westlife song 'When You're Looking Like That'.

A/N: I know that maybe a few who read my unfinished stories might think that I should rather finish these than start something new, but I needed some distraction and this is only a one-shot. I'm still working on the other two. :P

* * *

**A Night At The Bar**

The bar was buzzing with voices. They invaded her ears in waves, mingling with the music that played in the background. She sat at the far end of the bar. Alone. She let her eyes sway through the room, over people she'd never met before.

Then her eyes passed him by without stopping. A moment later they returned to settle on him. He sat across the room, slightly to her right. The dim light barely lit his features. She watched as he slowly rolled his glass between his hands. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

As the time passed, he lifted his eyes up to her glance. Almost immediately a smile appeared on his face. It was barely there and almost lost to her, yet it somehow managed to warm her heart.

She held his gaze for a few minutes, before she turned her eyes away. Maybe it had been for a moment too long. But she was here for doing exactly that – holding a man's glance for a while, tease, flirt.

He was sure he had seen a glint in her eyes just before she looked down. But he knew he couldn't have, given the distance between them. Yet in the way she held herself lay something challenging. This much he could see.

She felt his eyes still resting on her. But then the feeling was suddenly gone. Just when she was about to look back up, to see whether he was still there, a hand came to rest on the small of her back. She tried not to jump from the touch. Instead she only slightly turned her head.

She met his eyes, then let her gaze wander to his lips. There it was again. That smile. Wider now that he stood so near.

His hand still rested on her back, transpiring warmth that seemed to spread through her whole body. He leaned a bit closer now, staking his claim. She should tell him off, but she wouldn't. After all making contact was the reason she came here in the first place.

She felt his breath on her cheek, then his lips as they softly brushed against her skin. His kiss graced the corners of her mouth. If she had turned her head only slightly, her lips would have tasted his. But now wasn't the time for that.

He knew that he had to take it slow. So for now he was reveling in the feel of her skin beneath his lips and in the scent of her perfume that dispersed all around him. The smile he now saw on her face when he lifted his head again, nearly left him breathless. She hadn't smiled until now. Not in that way, at least. He found the smile dancing in her eyes; it made them sparkle.

He placed his hand on hers that lay on the wooden bar. It was a tender touch, yet it claimed her hand and with that, it claimed her by the pure fact that his hand was large enough to cover hers completely. For a moment both their hands just lingered there.

Then he started to pull it towards his body, thus turning her around on the stool. He didn't halt his momentum once she faced him, but instead he pulled her into a standing position. At this moment a fleeting thought crossed his mind, _'she's a five foot ten in cat-suit and bambi eyes'_. He'd heard that somewhere and right now this was what described her best. Maybe not the cat-suit, as she wore a gorgeous ebony colored dress, instead of a tight leather outfit. But she definitely had the bambi eyes. He could get lost in these pools of molten chocolate with a hint of burning fire in them. Her big eyes seemed to transpire safety and peace in a way he hadn't known before.

While they stood there, lost in each other's gaze, his fingers had slipped between hers and their hands intertwined.

Slowly loosening the hold of her eyes he turned and took a step back. He led her to the small dance floor. Their arms stretched between their bodies, as she wasn't too eager to follow at first, but didn't put up a fight either. What harm could a little dance do?

Once they arrived on the dance floor, he spun her into his arms with a sudden yet soft pull. She came to rest against him, her free hand placed on his chest to stop her movement. He placed the hand that wasn't holding hers on her hip, pulling her body a little closer. She wiggled slightly to find the place against him where she would fit best.

He brought their joined hands up to her face, using his index finger to run it over her jaw line. She saw him tilt his head slightly to the side, slowly coming nearer. When he was close enough for her to almost feel his lips, she backed away. Not with her body, but with her head, though her smile never wavered. He just smiled back at her, he understood. He would be patient.

His hand started to draw tiny patterns on her side. It made goose bumps appear on her skin. He grinned when he saw what he did to her. She let the hand trail from his chest over to his upper arm. She felt the muscles move beneath the blue shirt that matched his eyes so perfectly.

A new song had come on in the background, a slow one. He started to move them both to the music. Her head came to rest against his shoulder. He buried his nose in her hair, which was shorter now and swayed just below her chin.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her hair was tucked behind her ear and bared it open for him. He nuzzled his nose against it. His breath that reflected in her ear made her shiver. In an instant her knees went all rubbery and if it wasn't for their tight grip on one another she was sure she would fall to the floor. But he kept her steady.

The song ended and the pair came to a stop. They however remained in their positions, tangled up in each other's arms. His hands now lingered just where her back became her six. A place that might have been improper any other time, but right now felt totally right. Her arms where wrapped around his neck. For a long moment they stood like this. Both closed their eyes to savor the moment.

Then he felt a touch to his shoulder. Slowly he propped his eyes open, only to find a young blond man standing by his side.

"Would the lady do me the honor of sharing the next dance with me?" he asked politely which sounded completely out of place for a location like this.

"Sorry, but I already pledged the next one to this man." She barely raised her head from her partner's shoulder.

"Alright, maybe the next." The young man backed away, but kept a cautious eye on the couple, so that he would not miss his chance.

"Thought I might lose you there."

"Not when you've only just found me," she replied searching for his eyes.

"How about we leave?" he asked in a whisper.

"Your place or mine?"

"Our place," he emphasized. "Our place, Mrs. Rabb."

And then the moment came, the exactly right moment for a kiss. She pulled his head down to hers to finally taste his lips.

When they parted for air, he reached up to open her hands that were still clasped behind his neck. Immediately their fingers intertwined again.

This time it was her who pulled him after her.

And thus another of their precious games, in which once a month they would meet at a randomly chosen bar after their day of work and act like strangers searching for some good time, was played out. Now they were headed home for what always came afterwards. It was like falling in love all over again.


End file.
